1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for determining the status of vehicle parking, including the location of available vehicle parking.
2. Related Art
Locating parking is a big problem in cities all around the world. As drivers search for a parking space, they waste gas, waste time and add to the traffic problems of big cities. The frustration of the search for a parking spot creates stress for those drivers that must frequent big cities for their jobs. Health problems have been linked to high levels of stress.
Thus, what is desired and disclosed herein is an apparatus, system and method to optimize the search for a parking space and reduce the time searching and the amount of energy wasted.